


A Place in Time

by RonRos47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Mia, Connor, and William have arrived in 2019 where they meet Oliver for the first time.(takes places during 8x03)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Place in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are going to be many interpretations of this but this is mine

“Mia,” said Oliver.

He clearly knew who the young woman was. She looked so much like Felicity. Not only that but the green arrows in her quiver were also another giveaway.

“Dad?” said Dana. “We knew you guys, you never had a daughter.” She noticed the look that Mia gave to the young man on her left. “Did I say something?”

“Yeah,” said Mia, “the exact same thing you’ve said before.”

“How,” said Connor, “How is any of this possible?”

William took a breath trying to compose himself after his initial shock. “Time travel,” he said, “am I right? It has to be.”

“You’re joking,” said Connor, “I thought that was just a myth.”

“We all did,” said William but what else would explain it?”

“Okay,” Mia said “let’s say you’re even right, how the hell did we get here?”

“What year is it by the way,” asked William.

Oliver answered, “2019.” He looked at the young man. “William,” he said realizing the young man was his son.

“Yeah,” William said too him.

John looked at the young man in the room. With Oliver’s kids and the other young man too he could only assume the kid was his.

“J.J.,” he asked.

The trio from the future all looked at each other. Less than an hour ago they’d been fighting with J.J. and his team of Deathstrokes. Then there was Zoe who died in Mia’s arms. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Rene.

“No dad,” said Connor, “it’s me, Connor Hawke.”

“Hawke,” John repeated, “I adopt you?”

“Yeah.”

“How, a few hours ago I had just rescued you and your mother.”

Connor shrugged, “I remember. Things got complicated after that.”

“Wait a sec,” said Connor, “should we even be saying all of this, I mean won’t it affect the timeline or something?”

Oliver looked to his own team and then back at the kids, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“We’ve already messed with it,” William said, “We’re here.”

“How is any of this even possible,” asked Dana.

Oliver knew the answer. “He calls himself the Monitor.”

Rene looked at him, “The who?”

“The Monitor,” Oliver repeated. “He’s a cosmic being who came to me last year. He told me of an impending crisis. One that we can’t stop and believe me I’ve been trying.”

“What does that have to do with us,” Mia asked, her tone harsh.

“That’s what we have to find out,” Oliver said to her, “but first we should probably get you guys cleaned up.”

“We’re fine,” said Mia.

William looked at his sister, “Mia you of all people are not fine. You just nearly got your head cut off.”

“But I didn’t did I?” Her tone raised, “Had I not been so reckless none of this would’ve happened and-,” Oliver could see that Mia was trying to hold back some tears. She shook them off, “it doesn’t matter, what matters is that we’re here and we need to figure out why. William, you figured out we time traveled, I need you to figure out how to get us back.”

“Okay I don’t know how. This stuff is ancient.”

“You figured out that cassette thingy, I’m sure old computers aren’t a problem.”

Connor looked at his team, “Need I remind you guys, this isn’t our bunker.”

“It’s fine,” said John. “I’ll give you a hand.”

“Thanks,” William replied.

“Come on,” Oliver said to Mia, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

*****

This time Mia didn’t object. She followed Oliver down to the lower level that they used as a triage center and training center.

Neither father nor daughter spoke as Oliver stitched up Mia’s forehead. She had taken her black leather jacket off so that Oliver could see more of her neck wound.

“No pain,” Oliver asked.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Mia told him. 

Oliver just nodded. Once he was done he moved on to the cut on her neck. “William is right,” he said, “You did nearly get your head chopped off. What happened?”

Mia looked at her father for a second before turning away. “I’d rather not.” Though there was a harshness in her tone there was also a hint of sadness.   
Oliver could see that his daughter had been through a lot just within the past hour or so. His daughter. The last time he’d seen her was as an infant and now thanks to time travel here she was, a twenty-one year old young woman who had seen more than Oliver had never hoped she would.

The two remained silent as Oliver stitched up Mia. When he was done he placed a bandage over it. The forehead cut was no big deal but the cut on her neck was more severe, much deeper and he wasn’t about to take the risk of infection.

“All done,” Oliver said.

“Thanks.”

“Mia…”

“I’m gonna go,” Mia said as she put her leather jacket back on and then placed her quiver back over her shoulder. “The boy’s got things handled. It’s clear I’m not needed here.”

“Mia,” Oliver called after her but she didn’t look back.

Once Oliver was back upstairs William looked at him. “Where’s Mia?” he asked.

“Gone.”

“She took off, just like that?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Connor looked at him, “Well did you try to stop her?”

“I doubt she would have listened to me.”

“Oliver,” said John, “You should go talk to her. This is hard on all of us but seeing her dad probably can’t be easy.”

Oliver shook his head, “Should it really be me? I abandoned her, John, and Felicity.”

“All the reason more why you should go talk to her, man.”

William nodded, “Yeah dad, go. She needs you a lot more than you know.”

“What about you?”

“Me, I’m fine. She needs you more right now. If you need any help, I know where she’ll be.”

“Thanks,” said Oliver, “But I’m pretty sure I know where I’ll find her.”

Oliver took the elevator and left the bunker.

“What just happened,” Dana asked.

“I have no freakin’ clue,” Rene said to her. 

With everyone doing their own thing they offered to go on patrol.

~*~*~*~

It was a long drive but Oliver hadn’t been too far behind. 

“Nothing’s really changed,” Mia said as she stood by the mantle and ran her fingers over the picture of her parents and her infant self in her old house.

“No I guess it hasn’t,” said Oliver.

“Feels like it though. I guess because for me it has.”

“I can’t imagine what this must be like for you.”

“What about you, I mean seeing me.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been involved with time travel.”

“Right.”

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Where do I even start?” Mia said shaking her head and turned to look at him. “I have so many questions, I’ve thought about this for so long and yet so much happened recently that right now that’s all I can think about.”

“Then start there. We can talk about us later.”

“What’s the harm. I mean it’s like Connor said, we’ve already changed the timeline so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Guess not in that way, no.”

“It’s my fault,” Mia blurted out, “Zoe died because of me.”

“Rene’s, Zoe?”

“Yeah. If I hadn’t been so stupid then none of this would have happened. Before we got here we were fighting…” Mia stopped for a second. She wasn’t about to say J.J.’s name. There were things from the future that she was willing to tell her dad but the fact that his best friend’s son became the leader of one of the worst gangs in Star City was not one of them. “We um, we were fighting this gang known as the Deathstrokes.” Mia didn’t wait for Oliver’s reaction at the name. “One of them attacked me. That’s how I got this,” she said pointing to the cut on her neck, “he had his sword against my throat. Then Zoe came in and saved my life but I couldn’t save hers. It was my idea to go on the offensive in the first place. I figured since we knew the turf that we would have the advantage. Zoe didn’t like my idea.” Mia let out a small laugh, “she rarely did but she followed me through to the end anyways.”

“You’re a team.”

“A team is supposed to protect each other and I couldn’t protect her.”

“It doesn’t always work out that way, Mia, but something tells me you already know that. Being a leader means taking a risk and making those hard decisions even at the cost of your team and your own life. Mia, Mia, I know exactly what you’re going through because I’ve gone through it too.”

Mia looked at him with a change in her eyes. 

Oliver continued. “I know what it’s like to lose people in your arms. That’s how I lost my parents and my best friend.”

“Grandma and grandpa died in your arms.”

“Sort of. My dad killed himself to save me and my mom, my mom was stabbed in the chest just like Zoe by this man named Slade Wilson, I guess for you he would be the original Deathstroke. It’s painful, Mia, and you truly never get over it but you do learn to move on, you learn to honor their memory in the things that you do.”

“I’m not sure I can feel that way.”

“Maybe not now but you will.”

“And what about Rene, how am I supposed to look him in the eye knowing it’s my fault his daughter is dead?”

“By telling him his daughter was a hero.”

“That’s all it takes?”

“That’s all it takes,” said Oliver.

After looking at the picture again Mia went over and took a seat on the couch. “Mom never let me forget. She would tell me all of these things about you. I used to eat those stories up. Stories about how you saved the city, stories on how you two met and the adventures you went on.” Oliver went and took a seat next to her as she continued, “I could feel you through those stories. Mom never really told me the truth about you, well not directly anyways. She would just tell me that you had one final act of heroism and that you did it to save the world even if that meant leaving us to do it, even if it meant you dying.”

“Guess in a way I kind of did. I never wanted to leave you or your mom or William. I always had this belief that we would all get to be a family.”

Mia looked at him, “After a while, as I got older, I hated you just like I hated mom. I hated the fact that you weren’t around and that I never knew you.”

“I understand.”

“No you don’t, not really. I get that you’ve lost people too but dad, growing up without you, that was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with. I mean I know kids grow up with single parents all the time but it was different because it was you. Mom told me that putting the world above your own family is what it means to be a hero and I get that she was right.”

“So when did you stop hating me? Not that I blame you.”

“Right around the time I met William less than a year ago.”

“Wait, you two just met?”

Mia nodded. “William says fate brought us together. I don’t know, I don’t believe in that whole fate stuff but maybe he’s right.” She looked at him. “Do you think fate brought us together now?”

“If it’s one thing I’ve learned over the years is that time travel has a way of changing things and that yeah, no matter how hard you fight it, fate can’t be changed. It’s going to happen one way or another whether we want it to or not.”

Mia thought it over for a second.

“Where is your mom, anyways?”

“I’m not sure. She told us she had to go on a journey of her own but she never told us where or why.”

Oliver looked down. He missed Felicity. He figured she was somewhere in this timeline but there was no way he could go back to her or to his infant daughter, if she was even still around. He thought back to Barry, how his future-self had left a message that changed everything, one of the most startling being that John was supposed to have a daughter instead of a son. Barry had called it Flashpoint. 

If that was the case here then Felicity and Mia may not have even existed in this frame. He hated to think that but it was one likely scenario out of thousands that he could think of.

Oliver looked over to the quiver that Mia had placed on the counter earlier. Mia followed his gaze.

“Mom tells me I take after you.”

Oliver smiled seemingly proud of his daughter. “Who trained you?”

“Nyssa. She’d started training me when I was six.”

“Guess I owe her one then. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to teach you myself.”

“Me too.”

“What happened to your bow?”

“Didn’t exactly have a chance to grab it by the time the light appeared.”

He turned to look at his daughter, “Then I guess we’re just going to have to get you a new one.”

“You’re serious?”

“Why not, I mean we don’t know how long you’re going to be stuck here and until we figure it out you might as well put those arrows to use.”

“Thanks, dad. You know despite whatever is happening here I’m glad it happened.”

Oliver smiled, “Me too, kiddo,” he said as he took his daughter into his arms.

Mia closed her eyes and smiled. She had dreamed of having her dad by her side, of having her dad take her in his arms and now that it was happening she didn’t want to let him go. This couldn’t be real but it was. She was here and so was he and that meant more to her than anything else.

Oliver smiled as well. He had missed so much of Mia’s childhood, he wasn’t even there. It pained him that his daughter had to grow up without him, to be taught how to harness a bow by someone else even if it was Nyssa. He had missed his family so much and had even just told Thea as much hours ago. Now his daughter, and his son, were here and he knew he would take full advantage of that. Whatever happened next he wasn’t about to abandon them again.

Once they pulled apart, Oliver wiped away Mia’s tears. “Come on,” he said to her, “let’s get back to your brother and the team. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”

Mia nodded, grabbed her quiver, and the two of them made their way to the bikes and headed back to Star City.


End file.
